So I Thought
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a beautiful student in her last year of elementary school, part time actress and popular singer is striving to be the best. Sesshoumaru Taisho, one of the most beautiful beings also in his last year, strives to achieve the perfection tha


So I Thought

It Starts With One..

Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a beautiful student in her last year of elementary school, part time actress and popular singer is striving to be the best. Sesshoumaru Taisho, one of the most beautiful beings also in his last year, strives to achieve the perfection that he has nearly accomplished. What happens when the two most opposite creatures collide? Light and dark, killer and savior, lover and hater.

_The face inside is right beneath your skin…  
The sun…goes down….  
I feel the light betray me… _

_  
_Kagome Higurashi rolled on her side facing away from the sun trying to block out the light that threatened to wake her from her peaceful dreams.

_It's like a paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
Its like I can't stop but I'm hearing within _

The clock rang for the forth time, trying to wake its master to head to her school. Shinobi Elementary was the best of the best, anyone who was anyone attended that school, and it was known world wide for its success rate in children. Not one child who attended the Shinobi schools, ranging from elementary to college had failed to be successful in there careers. Even Kagome Higurashi herself, at the age of 11 was already on her way to becoming one of Japans most popular singers.

_Its like the face inside is right beneath my skin… _

Linkin Park sung the last lyrics of the song Papercut when the half sleeping girl processed the radio person's voice that confirmed the time.

"OH MY GOD, ITS 8:30!" The ebony haired girl yelled pulling at the tie that held her locks, scrunching her sapphire eyes in pain when a large chunk of hair came out with it.

"NO! IM GONNA BE LATE!" Kagome screamed as she ran into the bathroom and zoomed through the shower. She brushed her teeth with one hand while the other put on her socks. She combed the few tangles from her perfect hair that shone the deepest of blues in the sunlight, and put on her navy blue skirt with her white button shirt and blue collar. Damn school uniforms to hell.

"AH! IM GONNA BE LATE! IM GONNA BE LATE" She chanted as she ran down the stairs to the second floor of her estate before her mother popped her head around the corner from her study.

"You are not leaving this house until you eat young lady, your school can wait." Mrs. Higurashi scolded; waving a finger out of the door making sure her daughter got the point before returning to finisher her newest novel.

Kagome ran to her kitchen, and upon seeing the bowl of cereal already made and out for her, she gulped it down as fast as her body could before sprinting toward the door, only to come face first into her manager.

"Ah, Kagome-chan your awake I see…" A deep voice spoke, as a man with stunning blue eyes and long dark chocolate brown hair spoke putting out a hand to steady Kagome while expertly moving the other one confining his locks to a high ponytail.

"Ah! Kouga-kun I'm gonna be late!" she yelled running around Kouga, with him following shortly after.

The two ran to the Millennium colored Benz as Kagome expertly slid into the passenger seat and Kouga into the driver's shortly after putting Kagome's bag in the back. The two zoomed out of the garage. At…20 mph…

"Kou-kun go faster! Hurry! Look the old lady is passing us! Go faster!" Kagome wined pointing vigorously to the wrinkled woman who was shaking her fists angrily at Kouga.

"Kagome, your safety comes first" he said watching the old lady pass using as much restraint as he could not to rear end the old woman "…and so does your mother's rules…" Kouga replied as he continued in the same pace.

"Is Mama here? No? Now that that is settled…HURRY UP!" Kagome screamed as she started to chant 'hurry' while bouncing up and down in the seat.

After 10 minutes and just passing the 2nd block Kagome got tired as her throat became raw. She slowly took off her seatbelt like tiger ready to strike its prey… or possibly a kid trying desperately not to get caught with its hands in the cookie jar. Kagome pounced onto Kouga's lap and stomped her small feet over his on the gas. Kouga started to scream as he tried to take control of the steering wheel, and in the next two seconds they were in front of the school.

. "Thanks Kou-kun see you at 3:30! Love you!" Kagome said as she grabbed her backpack, kissed Kouga on the cheek, and zoomed off into the empty school yard as the late bell wrung.

"Don't stop ringing! Keep ringing! I'm almost there!" Kagome screamed. She threw open the class door to find the usual. The desks were upturned and the teachers papers where strewn about the floor. Boys ran wild, screaming and punching others who got in their way of mayhem.

Kagome sighed as she watched the group of girls watch helplessly in the corner, the teacher crowded somewhere in the middle. Looking around she searched for the suspect, and saw him on top of a thrown down library shelf, listening to his CD player.

She grumbled stomping towards him, seeing that not a hair on his pretty little head was out of place. Kicking objects, and boys, from her path she made it to the center of the room to where the white haired and golden eyed boy watched his minions carry out his every order.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho…" she growled, ripping his headphones off his head when she noticed he wasn't listening to her.

"Kagome Higurashi…" He growled back as he got up, his hair in a ponytail swaying behind him.

"Call off the men, Taisho…" Kagome spat his name as if it left a vile taste in her mouth.

"Hand over the headphones, Higurashi…" He retorted holding out his hand

She scoffed at him, when she felt a soft object hit her head. She turned around to find bad boy's half brother, a.k.a. poodle butt, Inuyasha Taisho with a blown up condom in his hands.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Kagome bellowed. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to snatch back his headphones while Kagome was occupied with his idiot half brother.

"I am…Trojan Man!" He replied as he put his hands on his hips. Kagome took out a bobby pin and quickly shoved it into the condom, watching as the whole class stopped its activity when it exploded.

"Wha…hey that cost a lot!" Inuyasha said.

"I thought they were free…" a smooth voice spoke. The second bad boy and comrade to Sesshoumaru, Naraku Kurata spoke deeply as Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"Hey Naraku, Sesshoumaru!" Another voice said as it entered the classroom.

"Hojo!" Kagome said in total relief as she ran over to the said boy. "Oh, Hojo this is awful!" Kagome said as she put on the saddest face she could come up with as she wrapped her arms around Hojo's waist watching him blush and turn to Inuyasha.

"Don't tell me Inuyasha got his ear stuck in the sink again!" Hojo replied.

"No worse, its-" Kagome started.

"Time to go, peace…" Sesshoumaru said as he walked to the door with the boys' right behind him, minus Hojo.

"You can come out now…demon boy is gone with his league of moronic idiots…" Kagome announced as the room erupted in cheers and applause by the girls, and a enthusiastic teacher.

"Oh, now I get it…" Hojo said as he made a small 'o' with his mouth.

"Thank you so much Higurashi-san!" The teacher said, her blonde hair danced with the wind as she quickly got up and her white puppy ears twitched slightly.

"It's nothing at all, I just don't see why you don't fight back, show him who's boss!" Kagome said as she playfully right hooked the teacher when the door slide open.

The boys walked in with a pizza box and soda in their hand as they walked around and scattered themselves around talking.

"Taisho! What the hell do you think your doing!" Kagome sputtered as her face started to turn red in rage.

"What does it look like I'm doing girl…" He replied as he bit into his second slice of pizza.

"You're are so full of it!" Kagome said as she sighed.

"Yeah, you're a hideous monster!" One of the girls, Eri said as the boys turned their attention to the said girl.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed as he glared at the girl and then focused his attention back to the third half eaten slice in his hand.

The day continued on the same track as the teacher ran out the room close to the end of school and Kagome gathered her stuff to go home along with her close friends, Sango, Kagura, Ayumi, and Yuka as Eri left earlier when Hojo ran in.

"Kagome! Kagome! Its Eri! The boys got her!" He screamed as Kagome dropped her stuff. "What?" She asked as she turned around and focused on the brown haired boy that ran in.

"Sesshoumaru got her…" He replied as the girls ran passed the boy, shoving him in the process. "Wait! I can help!" Hojo said as he ran after the girls.

"Kagome, should we let him help?" Sango asked as she ran up to the girl who's focus was running and looking out the window. "No he could be a…OH NO! ERI!" Kagome screamed as she spotted her friend outside with the boys crowding her and ran even faster.

"Say sorry to Sesshoumaru!" One of the boys said. "Yeah, or else you won't ever get out!" Another boy said as he poked the broom into the lake that was holding Eri captive.

"Someone help!" Eri said as her head reached the surface before she was pushed under by the broom again by the laughing boys.

"You leave Eri alone!" A bold voice said as all the boys turned to look at the lone soul who said that.

"Kagome!" Eri screamed as her head reached the surface again, showing her tears before the boys started to poke her under again.

"I said to leave her alone!" Kagome screamed as she ran to her friend, shoving three boys in the process and pulling her out of the water.

"Leave us, Higurashi this is none of your business…" Sesshoumaru said as he finally walked from behind the boys.

"You don't hurt people like that, you could kill them!" Kagome said as she walked up to the male.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" He replied glaring down Kagome.

Kagome raised her hand as a slap echoed through the school yard and all the classmates gasped as Sesshoumaru's cheek started to turn red.

The boy's got ready to jump the brave girl when Sango jumped in between them. "Settle this in a civil manner…" She said. "By doing what? Proclaiming peace to all nations?" Inuyasha said as the other boys scoffed behind him.

"How about a challenge? A singing challenge!" One of the girls, Yura said.

The two, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both silent during this whole exchange.

"Yeah, tomorrow! Winner gets one rule to be set!" Naraku spoke up. "That's after we…" Inuyasha started as he whispered to the boys and they all smirked. "It's a deal!" All the boys minus Sesshoumaru said.

"Until then!" The girls minus Kagome replied.

"Higurashi…" Sesshoumaru finally hissed as he turned and walked away.

"Mark my words Taisho, tomorrow you are going down!" Kagome screamed after his form.

"Kagome, don't you have that recording today?" Yuka asked.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as the young girl ran towards the Benz that currently had Kouga in it, surprisingly also her bag and she hopped into the car. "Full speed ahead!" Kagome said as she pointed forward.

Kouga nodded as he stepped on the gas and went faster…32 mph..

"Kouga…" Kagome said aggravated, as the said man turned his head slowly towards the girl. "I AM GOING TO BE LATE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OFF IS KEEPING THE DAMN SPEED LIMIT!" Kagome bellowed as she yet again hopped over and floored the pedal as Kouga screamed at the top of his lungs. A world record of 1 minute and 13 seconds and they were on the other side of the town. "Kagome The Great, has arrived!" The said girl said as she walked into the studio…

TBC..


End file.
